A Unexpected Meeting In The Skies
by iluvpenguins56
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are happily married. As they are travelling home on an airplane to Burbank, California, they meet somebody familiar from the past...Chapter 4 is up! Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!  
  
Lizzie was so content.she had a perfect life! She had a husband, Gordo, and she was the movie star in the movie he was directing! She was so excited, but now, she was on an airplane going to Burbank, California, so she could visit her own family.she and Gordo never knew what happened to Miranda, though. Ever since Graduation, Miranda had said that she didn't know what she was going to do in her life, and they had completely lost contact with her! Lizzie missed her so much; she hoped that Miranda was doing alright. After all, in high school, she was the valedictorian of her class! "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff!" said the Flight Attendant. Since Lizzie was so absorbed in her book, she almost didn't hear the Attendant's announcement. But then, Lizzie thought to herself, "That voice sounds really familiar." But since she couldn't match the voice to a face, she shrugged it off. Pretty soon the beverage service started on the airplane. Lizzie and Gordo were murmuring to each other, and talked about everything they wanted to do once they landed in Burbank. In a few minute's, the Flight Attendant reached their row with the beverage cart. "Something to.LIZZIE! GORDO!" Lizzie looked up, startled, and found herself looking into the eyes of.  
  
Please let me know what u think! 


	2. Seeing Jo In Burbank

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything.  
  
"MIRANDA!" Lizzie and Gordo shrieked! "Oh my gosh, Miranda, how are you? We haven't heard from you in the longest time!" said Lizzie. "I'm fine," said Miranda. "So anyways, are you guys together, or what?" Lizzie beamed at Miranda. "Of course we are! Gordo is the director of a new movie, and I am the star!" Miranda laughed. "That's awesome. Anyways, I have to continue my beverage service. I don't want people to complain. Do you want something to drink?" When Lizzie heard this, she immediately thought of how they used to go to the Digital Bean for something to drink. "Oh, we'll both have Sprite, thanks." Miranda was so excited! "Can I meet you guys in the airport once we land?" "Of course!" Lizzie replied. Miranda said, "'K! C ya later!" Gordo whispered, "What is Miranda doing as a flight attendant?" Lizzie answered, "I'm not sure. It's strange, because Miranda was our valedictorian. She could've done anything! Well, I suppose we can ask her when we meet her afterwards." Lizzie could hardly wait for the airplane to land. She had so many things to talk to Miranda about, and, of course, she wanted to see her own family. As soon as the plane landed, Gordo and Lizzie bolted out of the plane to visit with Miranda, but as soon as they got off the ramp into the airport, they heard a familiar voice. "LIZZIE! GORDO!" Jo McGuire rushed towards them with her arms open. She gave them a big hug. "I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too Mom. And, have you seen anybody else familiar getting off the airplane yet?" "Why no honey, but, is that MIRANDA!" She rushed towards Miranda. "HONEY! Your parents have been so worried about you. After you graduated, you just rushed off. Nobody knew where you went!" "Hi, Mrs. McGuire. Can I talk to Lizzie and Gordo for a while? Can I come back to your house? After all, my duty as a Flight Attendant is done for 2 weeks, and I live in Burbank!" "You mean you've lived here all along, and we had no idea!?" Miranda laughed. "That's right" "Well, of course you can come back, honey!" Meanwhile, Gordo and Lizzie started talking about Miranda. Lizzie said, "Miranda's lived in Burbank all this time?! Why didn't she call us in New York? After all, we gave her our apartment phone number, and besides, Flight Attendant's go into New York frequently, right?" Lizzie inquired her husband. "I'm not sure," Gordo said slowly. "But I think your Mom just invited her to stay with us at your old house, so we'll be able to catch up with her." "Oh good," Lizzie sighed happily. "Hey guys, ready to go?" asked Jo McGuire. "Yea Mom, Gordo and I just brought our backpacks, so we're all set." "And my stuff is right here in my bag, Mrs. McGuire." "Great, so let's go then!" And the gang piled into Mrs. McGuire's car just like the old times, and drove to the old house. 


	3. Talking With Miranda

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters, et cetera.  
  
Lizzie was so excited. She had finally met up with Miranda, she had a perfect husband, and she was finally going to be able to catch up on what's been going on in Burbank, since she and Gordo had moved to New York City. Lizzie loved the hustle and bustle of the big cities, but she was kind of glad to see the quiet, peaceful streets of Burbank. All of a sudden, Lizzie had a great idea.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Lizzie exclaimed. "As we have no access to a car, do you think you could drop me, Miranda, and Gordo off at the Digital Bean? Then we could catch up on our lives, and have drinks there too!"  
  
"Well honey that's a great idea!" Jo said. "Since it's about 2 o'clock, I'll pick you guys up at about, say, 4:00. That oughta give you enough time to catch up and talk." Jo smiled. "Okay, bye guys, I'll see you later. Have a good time!"  
  
All three of the group went into the Digital Bean.  
  
"Wow!" Lizzie exclaimed. "It looks the same and everything!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both sat down at a table. Gordo had offered to treat them to Cherry Sodas, so they just decided to wait and talk.  
  
"So, Miranda," said Lizzie. "How are you doing? We've missed you so much!"  
  
"Yea, I've missed you guys too," responded Miranda.  
  
"But Miranda," said Lizzie. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
  
"Well." said Miranda slowly. "I guess you have a right to know. Here's my story: You know how we put blue hair dye in Kate's shampoo so her hair turned bright blue for our senior prank? Well, Kate ended up figuring out it was me, but she had no idea you were involved too, so she threatened to make my life miserable because of that prank."  
  
"Well, Miranda," laughed Lizzie. "Kate always threatens people. You didn't have to run away just because of her!"  
  
"You don't understand," said Miranda impatiently. "She did. Since our prom was in April, she made my life horrible up until graduation. She told lies to my parents, saying that I was an alcohol abuser."  
  
"They didn't believe her?!" gasped Lizzie.  
  
"Yes, they did," said Miranda sadly. "So my parents didn't trust me anymore; they kept on doing random searches through my room to make sure I wasn't hiding anything. But, that wasn't all Kate did. Kate ended up telling the teachers I plagiarized on my Term paper for English class! You watched me write that paper.you know I worked hard on it. I worked so hard in school to become valedictorian. Fortunately, they had no evidence on Kate's behalf, so they gave me the benefit of the doubt, but they never trusted me again. If Kate did this, imagine what she could've done to me.she might made me lose my life forever. So I had to run away. I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie said with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell Gordo or me?"  
  
"Kate was watching my every move. If I told you, she had threatened to do something horrible. What was I supposed to do?! It was like.I just hated it. So I ran away. But I stayed in Burbank to keep an eye on things. I decided to become a flight attendant. When I saw you and Gordo get on the plane to NYC at the airport, I burst into tears, because I felt like my life was over. I didn't have any friends! What am I supposed to do now Lizzie? And what if I run into Kate again? Please help!"  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was getting the drinks. He watched Miranda and Lizzie starting to chat. It reminded him of when they were younger. He ordered the drinks, when someone tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey Gordo!"  
  
Who is the mysterious person who talks to Gordo? And what will Lizzie say to Miranda? Tune in next time. And please, REVIEW! 


	4. Kate in the Digital Bean

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
"Kate?!" Gordo said.  
  
He hardly could recognize her. Her hair looked really greasy, and there were huge circles under her eyes. She was wearing a dirty McDonald's uniform that was stained with ketchup and mustard. "She looks really icky," Gordo thought to himself.  
  
"Hi Gordo! What's up? I've missed you so much," Kate said.  
  
Gordo thought this was strange. Kate had hated him in high school. Why on earth would she be so nice to him now?  
  
"Um, nothing really," he responded. "I'm the director of a movie, and Lizzie is the star."  
  
"Really Gordo? That's soooo interesting!" Kate said. "So, tell me, have you heard from Miranda lately? I haven't seen her for the longest time; how about you?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact," Gordo started to respond. . .  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was still talking to Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, I don't know how to help you. But for now, I guess you can stay with me and my parents. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And, that woman talking to Gordo looks familiar, doesn't she?" Lizzie said confused. "Oh my gosh! It's Kate! And," Lizzie started snickering. "She looks really gross! Ha Ha~!"  
  
"Funny as that may be, Lizzie, what am I going to do? She's here! I'll be in the restroom!"  
  
And Miranda ran into the girls bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was talking to Kate, "Well, as a matter of fact, she's here with us at the Digital Bean! We ran into her today!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kate nearly screamed. "TAKE ME TO HER!"  
  
Gordo thought this was weird. He was just having a nice, peaceful conversation with Kate well all of a sudden she burst out screaming.  
  
"Oh, hi Kate!" Lizzie said. She had suddenly run over from their table. "How nice to see you!"  
  
"LIZZIE! Where is Miranda?! I need to get my hands on that girl!"  
  
"Oh," Lizzie trailed off. She winked at Gordo, which gave him the message to keep his mouth shut. "Which Miranda are you talking about? We ran into Miranda Engles today, but we haven't seen Miranda Sanchez for the longest time! It's too bad!"  
  
"Yes," Gordo agreed. "We don't know where Miranda Sanchez is."  
  
"Oh, well, silly of me to have lost my temper," said Kate. "I just am feeling really sick, and I just wanted to say 'Hello' to her, that's all."  
  
By now, Gordo was extremely confused. He had absolutely no idea as to what Kate was talking about, or, as a matter of fact, Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later," said Kate. "Bye, now!"  
  
And Kate left the Digital Bean. Lizzie and Gordo saw her drive away in a dumpy old car.  
  
"Well," said Gordo. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"Gordo," said Lizzie. "I think first we'd better go back to my house."  
  
"Miranda," said Lizzie. "You can come out now. Kate's gone." Lizzie waited at the door. Miranda opened the door slowly. "Let's go home," Lizzie said. Miranda nodded.  
  
What will happen next? Will Kate find out they were lying? What will happen to Miranda? Tune in next time. 


End file.
